Johnathan Storm (Earth 2X5)
Johnathon Storm is a former student of the FF. History Origin Johnathan and his twin sister, Sue, were kids living with their parents. They were normal kids. But when they got a hold of drugs, they became addicted. Eventually, they got a hold of the deadly drug named Venom. Most people died after use but they became very lucky as the lived. Johnny and Sue both got genetic alterations. They now have a telepathic connection and Johnny can harness his fire and engulf himself in it. It would always burn his clothes though. Safe Haven When Sue and Johnny arrived at the Future Foundation, they were happy but mostly stuck to themselves. Two weeks after they joined, an Anti-Mutant group called the Army of Magneto attacked and destroyed parts of the FF. Sue and Johnny along with the X-Men fought against them. They were present at the execution of their future lovers; Reed and Ben. Since Ben was made of an unbreakable stone, the bullet shot at him bounced back and killed the man who killed Reed and attempted to murder Ben. Return of Reed Richards When Reed returned to the school and explained to Xavier what had happened, he began hanging out with Johnny, Sue, and Ben. When Sue and Ben were off on dates, Johnny and Reed spent a lot of time together. Eventually, Reed tells Johnny that he's gay and Johnny says he is to. Bigotry When Johnny decides to come out to a small group of friends at lunch, Titus overhears and beats Johnny to a bloody pulp because he did not defend himself. After Reed, Sue and Ben confront Titus and he apologizes, Reed makes the rest of his friends suits that wouldn't be destroyed after using their powers. Coming Out After Johnny heals up, he and Reed decide to come out to the entire school, at lunch. Sue and Ben are shocked at first but runs up to them and gives them their support. Reed and Johnny then kiss in front of the school and Xavier and the X-Men smile. Graduation Sue, Reed, Johnny, and Ben all graduate High School. And at their parties thrown by Xavier, the entire graduating class enjoys themselves. Johnny jokingly calls him and his friends the Fantastic Four. Reed then asks if they'll still hang out. Sue tells him that they most definately will. Ben then comes to the realization that they CAN still be together and help the world out. Ben says that they should become a team and they do. They all get into the best college New York can offer thanks to Xavier. Reed and Johnny move into an apartment and Ben and Sue move into neighboring apartments as they aren't to ready to live together. The building they move into is called the Baxter Building. ''See Fantastic Four for more information on the Four's journey. '' Powers Johnny Storm displays a variety of powers. *Fire Manipulation *Pyrokenesis *Flight Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-2X5) Category:Heroes Category:Created by BloxxMan Category:Drug Addicts Category:Earth-2X5 Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Flight Category:Telepathy